


Photographer/PI Solidarity

by Stingpenguin



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Jessica Jones, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Helpin your bud out by adopting him?, Hurt Jessica Jones, Hurt Peter Parker, I Love May So Much But She Needed To Die For This, Jessica Jones Needs a Hug, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Jessica Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingpenguin/pseuds/Stingpenguin
Summary: Jessica Jones, drunken PI with repressed emotions and anger issues winds up with a sad, bloody orphan with spider powers and a secret identity living in her apartment.The ‘Jessica adopts Peter’ AU I desperately needed.





	1. Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed thiS so here we motherfucking go
> 
> I apologize for the shortness of this, i just didn’t know how else to cut this off.

* * *

 

The ringing of her phone brought Jessica back from her daze. A quick glance at the phone showed the picture of a young boy, with an arm slung around Jessica herself, and she picked up the phone.

“Hey Parker, you got something for me?”

A beat of silence.

“Miss Jones, can i crash at your place?”

The kid sounded tired, exhausted, even, his voice cracking slightly at her name. Jessica sat up straighter in her chair.

“Yea, yea, sure. As spidey or Peter?”

Another beat of silence, the sound of a zipper.

“As Peter, this time.”

“Door’ll be unlocked, kid. See ya soon.” Then she hung up.

 

* * *

 

  Not an hour later, there was a knock, and Peter walked in. He was dressed somewhat formally, and he had a duffel bag. He looked  _ tired _ . His eyes were puffy, and his face was dirty. 

“Hey, Miss Jones.” A pause. “Sorry to barge in like this.”

Odd. This kid was always excited, nearly ranted to her for an hour after  _ Stark _ took him to Germany, and cried to her after the Vulture thing. 

“Something you aren’t telling me, Parker?” She leaned forward, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

And that was enough to send him sobbing, sinking down against the wall, with his face in his hands.

Jessica winced, slowly getting up and approaching the boy. “Hey… hey don’t cry, i-“ she wracked her brain for anything that could’ve happened. She came up with nothing. “what’s wrong, kiddo?” She slid down the wall next to him, tense and nervous. 

“May…. May died.” He choked out.

* * *

 


	2. Short, Sweet, and Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica isn’t quite sure how to handle this.

  Peter looked up with teary eyes, a darker tint claiming his cheeks. Fucking child. He asks to crash at her place then just starts crying? It’s a well known fact that Jessica is bad with emotions, and people, and people’s emotions. That wasn’t going to suddenly change because some kid she gets pictures off of was grieving.

Much to Peter’s surprise, Jessica slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him a sideways hug.

He blinked a couple times, his sobbing quieting to just sniffle. Peter laid his head on her shoulder, and closed his eyes.

 -

  Jessica sighed, staring at the kid’s hair for god knows how long _(okay, that sounds kinda creepy.)_

“Okay, Parker, up we go-“ she hefted the kid up surprisingly easily, jesus, he weighs like ten pounds “you get the bed.” The woman said to no one in particular, but she swears she heard a _‘Thanks Miss Jones’_ that was muffled in her hair.

She wandered back to her desk, plopping down in her seat, and putting her face in her hands in a silent scream.

Jessica looked at her laptop, then to her kitchen, and she sighed.

 

‘What do grieving teenagers eat?’ Was something she _actually_ looked up.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for the shortness, hopefully next chapter turns out longer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait!

  Peter was woken up via the annoyingly loud alarm coming from his phone, enhanced hearing adding extra ‘oomph’ to the car alarm sound. 

The teen rolled out of bed, the sound of running water assaulting his head before his feet even hit the ground.

He stepped out of the bedroom, looking into the bathroom to see Jessica wrapping duct tape around her arm. The two of them made eye contact, time seemingly freezing as they stared at each other.

Finally. “Get that shit off your arm.” Peter mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “I have some stuff in my bag. Sit down.” 

He went back to rummage through his stuff, hearing the distinct sound of tape being pulled, a thunk from Jessica sitting herself down on the side of the tub, and a string of curses. 

Peter waddled back, several items in his arms. He sat down on the toilet, softly taking Jessica’s arm and examining the cut. 

“Might be infected. Do you seriously just wrap your cuts in tape?” He asks, rambling on to distract the woman from the sting of pain as he worked. 

Eventually, he finishes wrapping the wound, standing up. “You should be good, and i know this is kinda rude, but can i shower? I have school in an hour….” The boy looked up sheepishly, twirling his thumbs.

“Shit, yea, sure kid.” Jessica said, quickly maneuvering around him. “Uhh… i have… bread in the cabinets, if you need breakfast.” She added awkwardly, quickly escaping to her desk. 

 

  Peter quickly showered, grabbed some raw bread, and waved, leaving quickly with a ‘Bye Miss Jones!’ 

He shut the door behind him, bumping into a sleepy looking man and a blonde woman. “Sorry! Excuse me!” He squeaked, slipping past them and bolting. 

He swears he reached the school in record time, scanning the crowd of students in search of two in particular. A wide grin split his face as he joined his friends

“Hey Peter!”

“Hey loser.” 

“Mornin’ guys!” Peter chirped, an excited look gracing his face. “Guess who i crashed with?” He waited a second for the other two to process what he said. “Jessica Jones!” 

MJ actually looked surprised. “Really? Neat.” 

“Dude, that’s so cool!” Ned exclaimed, searching for words. “Did you get to see her do cool investigative stuff? What’s her place like?” The boy rambled, obviously excited.

Peter laughed, more than he had since May’s passing. “I caught her wrapping a cut in duct tape. Apparently it’s a common occurrence, and I didn’t look around much, no need to. Just sticking around until i find another place.” He said, and left it at that.

 

The schoolday passed without much fuss, despite Ned and surprisingly MJ’s constant questions. 

Peter started the walk back to Jessica’s place, idly listening to the police radios as he went.

The horrible sound of a walkie-talkie going off caught his attention, and he heard about suspicious activity a block away. 

He slipped into an alley, scrambling to web his bookbag to the underside of a dumpster and get his jeans off. Quickly pulling his mask on, he scrambled up the side of the building and set off.

Being Spider-Man was freeing, the wind rushing past him as he swung towards imminent danger, the constant, annoying white noise of his  _ ‘Spidey-Sense’ _ in his ears, the pressure put on his wrists despite his newfound weightless-ness, the tensing on his legs as he let go, the pain of landing-

A shout distracted him, and the teen landed with a roll, scrambling to grip onto the wall and scout the problem. 

“Danny no! Damnit!” A woman shouted, taking what looked like a broken sword and chasing after a man with…. a glowing fist? Spider-Man clambered down the wall in his in-human way, keeping a good few paces behind the duo. 

Then they turned to look at him.

 


End file.
